List Of Double Dare Shows
Double Dare (1986-1989) episodes 'Season 1' "What you are about to witness is real. The contestants are not actors. They are actually teams, who either participated in past games, or new to the game. Both teams participated in winning the game, and have their challenges settled here...in our forum...Double Dare!" *October 6, 1986-PREMIERE!!! Bangles (Rob & Tammy) vs. Wizards (Zachary & Tiffany). (JP31.1) *Taped 9/18/1986-First taped episode! Express (Stuart & Mary) vs. High Flyers (Paul & Bethany) (JF19.1) *1986-Hamsters (Melissa & Heather) vs. Destroyers (Billy & Ronnie). First episode where the dollar signs can be seen on scoreboards! (JP9.3) *1986-Spaz Balls (Scott & Cinda) vs. Stooges (Marty & Kelly). Dollar signs on scoreboards! One kid curses after a wrong answer (DC22.1) *1986-Dynamite Duo (Russ & Bridgette) vs. Odd Couple (Brian & Michelle). Dollar signs on scoreboards! Opening stunt takes FOREVER for the first time. (DC22.2) *1986-Tricksters (Helena & Jeremy) vs. Mad Hatters (Brooke & Brian). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (DC22.3) *1986-Dynamics (Russ & Jen) vs. Psychedelics (Alex & Christy). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (RP.2) *1986-Bundys (Nick & Chad) vs. Mind Benders (Michelle & Audrey). Dollar sign scoreboards! (BR.1) *1986-Psychos (Mike & Kim) vs. Punks (Corey & Nicole). Last episode where the dollar signs can be seen on scoreboards! (BR13.1) *1986-Comets (Johanna & Daniel) vs. Blue Hawks (Judy & Chris) (BR12.1) *1986-Geeks (Brian & Chris) vs. Nerds (Dana & Bill) (BR12.3) *1986-High Fives (RaShawn & Bob) vs. Invincibles (Gabby & Matt) (BR12.4) *1986-Poppers (Steven & Berry) vs. Breakers (Keith & Jamie) (BR12.5) *1986-Untouchables (Louis & Soskia) vs. Double Trouble (Christine & Rocko) (BR13.2) *1986-Warriors (John & Jeff) vs. Cheetahs (Kristen & Susan) (BR13.3) *Taped 10/2/86-Wildcats (Adrian & Jonas) vs. Rockers (Nate & Sheilah) (SD4.2) *Taped 10/2/86-Ron Jons (Greg & Derek) vs. Ramettes (Cathi & Anne) (RP7.2) *1986-Achievers (Megan & Troy) vs. Chiefs (Kelly & Troy). Marc Summers's wife Alice Filous comes on stage, and she made a surprise appearance during the first Physical Challenge. Marc Summers married his wife Alice Filous in 1974. (DC22.4) 'Season 2' *1986-Apaches (Melissa & Brad) vs. Bulldogs (Kevin & Laurel). A $530 main game win, and a group of judges rate the contestant’s dive into the tank! (206.1) *1986-Dipsticks (Jen & Beef) vs. Airheads (Chris & C.B.) (211.3) *1986-Cougars (Maynard & Natalie) vs. Cheetahs (Lori & Brad). Robin Marrella's pants were shown on camera! (212.2) *1986-Devils (Adam & Brahim) vs. Mashers (Remy & Adena). (200.1) *1986-Whippets (David & Amanda) vs. Pinheads (Carl & Michele) (203.7) *1986-Prosecuters (Chris & Valerie) vs. Avengers (Danielle & Matt) (261.4) *1986-Cobras (Joe & Mike) vs. Bears (Tina & Heather) (290.2) *1986-Quackers (Chris & Jennifer) vs. Energizers (John & Melissa) (308.9) *1986-Hatters (D.J. & Louise) vs. Jaguars (Chad & Jennifer) (206.5) *1986-Raiders (Patty & Sean) vs. Rams (Justin & Amber). Has the “Pie Over The Bar” outtake AND a Physical Challenge Plug! (JP3.5) *1986-Raiders (Chris & Becky) vs. Mets (Lisa & Neil). This episode aired on Nick for it’s 20th anniversary! (JP9.2) *1986-First Halloween-themed episode! Corncobs (Chris & Coleen) vs. Ghouls (Chris & Kelly) (JP11.17) Marc Summers does his Count Von Count impersonation! *1986-Fantastics (Nicole & Matt) vs. Knights (Kevin & Heather). The Price Is Right question in round 1! (JP11.13) *1986-Village People (Ophelia & Shawn) vs. Falcons (Jenny & Brian) (JP23.7) *1986-Swatches (Marc & Shannon) vs. Headrooms (Chris & Jen) (JP23.8) *1986-Mod Balls (Tom & Kate) vs. Pigskins (David & Susie) (JR11.1) *1986-Knights (David & Mandy) vs. Giggles (Tim & Mia) (JP42.8) *1986-Prep Boys (Kevin & Rich) vs. Slimes (Nikki & Traci) (RI24.2) *1986-Dodgers (Chris & Lisa) vs. Crusaders (Jeff & Melanie) (RP7.1) *1986-Goobers (Chris & Alicia) vs. Raisinettes (Robert & Emily). (BS7.3) *1986-AJs (John & Amy) vs. Stooges (Jesse & Hope) (BT28.1) 'Season 3' *1986-Bandits (Jill & Steve) vs. Masters (Robert & Jennifer) (SD4.3) *1986-Fabulous T-Birds (Mike & Erin) vs. Pickle Heads (Tracy & John) (BT41.1) *1986-Raiders (Dave & David) vs. Dynamics (Kate & Tanya) (BT41.2) *1986-Panthers (Irvin & Shaunda) vs. No Names (Colleen & John) (BT41.3) *1986-Sportsters (Deena & Mike) vs. Rebels (Jason & Karen) (BS9.2) *1986-Twins Day! Crazy Crack-Ups (Matt & Cas) vs. Wrecking Crew (Courtney & Kristen) (BR12.2) *1986-Devastation Combination (Darren & Sandy) vs. Terrible Twos (Helene & Paul) (RP8.4) *1986-Pop Tarts (Stacy & Eric) vs. Potato Heads (Matthew & April). This is the only episode where the audience did the rules, rather than Marc! (RP8.6) *1986-Equalizers (Sharon & Brad) vs. Weirdos (Alicia & Michael). Somewhat rough audio (RP9.2) *1986-Psychedelics (Brian & Krissy) vs. Bodacious Befreckled Bears (Mira & Ben) (RP9.5) *1986-Sheckers (Jonathan & Michelle) vs. Braniacs (Stephanie & Joey) (RP9.7) *1986-Conquerers (Tim & Kelly) vs. Warriors (Candy & Josh) (BT46.1) *1986-Whiz Kids (Matt & Megan) vs. Eliminators (Chrissy & Charles) (BT46.2) *December 1986-First Christmas-themed episode! Razzles (Alisa & Brian) vs. Griswolds (Corey & R.E.) (RI24.3) *1986-Eagles (Nicole & Chris) vs. Care Bears (Bill & Missy) (BR.2) *1986-Hill Billies (Christy & Bernard) vs. Patriots (Katie & Jay). The nurse is brought on camera and introduced before the Obstacle Course! (BR.3) *1986-Indians (Erin & Adam) vs. Braves (Bobby & Hillary) (BR.4) *1986-K.A.s (Alia & Adam) vs. Cruisers (Eric & Jessica) (BR.5) *1986-Monkeys (Molly & Julie) vs. Lions (Michael & Neil) (BR2.1) *1986-Nuts (Becky & Jim) vs. Daredevils (Tammy & Steve) (BR2.2) *1986-Panthers (Dawn & Louis) vs. Loopers (Liz & Jeff). Marc is having trouble talking, and a team gets credit for an Obstacle where the flag was not grabbed (BR2.3) *1986-Phantoms (Mark & Dana) vs. Panthers (Stephanie & Andy). Great game! (BR2.4) *1986-Radsters (Jeff & Lisa) vs. Dizzies (Elizabeth & David) (BR3.1) *1986-Whatchamacallits (Mary Ellen & Fred) vs. Airheads (Nicole & Jon) (BR3.2) *1986-Young Ones (Ed & Stephanie) vs. Turkeys (Joe & Michelle) (BR3.3 'Season 4' *1987-Panthers (Donna & Tom) vs. Tagger Tigers (Richard & Crissy). First episode where the questions and credits are seen in Korinna font; the same one used for the clues on the Alex Trebek-era of Jeopardy!, since the syndicated version debuted on September 10, 1984. (BR3.4) *1987-Terrible Twos (Jon & Nikki) vs. Hurricanes (John & Kelly). (RP8.7) *1987-Dynamic Duo (Kris & Don) vs. Thrashers (Megan & Jason). (BS9.4) *1987-Frantic Furors (Dana & Jeff) vs. Vultures (Joe & Michelle). (JF21. *1987-Fish Heads (Carly & Scott) vs. Schizophrenics (Deena & Corey) (JP42.9) *1987-Run UMS (Lauren & Jim) vs. Radioactive Beanstalks (Nicole & James) (JP42.10) *1987-Jetsons (Andrea & Josh) vs. Dynamic Duo (Eric & Jamie). Marc is having trouble giving the right answer to a question! (JF21.1) *1987-Gumbies (Rachel & Bob) vs. Red Devils (Niki & Eric) (JF21.3) *1987-Space Cadets (Suzanne & Maggie) vs. Bruins (Dan & John) (195.2) *1987-Dominating Duo (Suzanne & Brian) vs. Boondoggles (Brita & Matt). This is the only time, Harvey explains the rules, instead of Marc. That would later become a regular feature on Family Double Dare in 1990, where Marc would ask Harvey some questions about the rules! (215.5) *1987-Lucky Dogs (Erin & Gretchen) vs. Money Hungry Team (Matt & Bobby) (220.7) *1987-Titans (Tanya & Mike) vs. No-Names (Todd & Mattie) (221.2) *1987-Mustangs (Colleen & Jason) vs. Hornets (Scott & Cindy) (223.1) *1987-Wilburs (Kirsten & Kurt) vs. Stunods (Anne & Scott) (517.6) Even though the winning team got the eighth flag right at the buzzer, as the audience cheered Marc said they didn’t win the eighth and final prize. *1987-Psychopathic Popcorn Balls (Audrey & Kevin) vs. Psychedelic Furs (Susan & Brian) (JP11.16) *1987-Stooges (Janine & Chris) vs. Seismic Gumballs (Mark & Gretchen) (JP18.1) *1987-Jaybirds (Joanna & Jim) vs. Peanuts (Kim & David) (JP18.2) *1987-Red Raiders (Mike & Jen) vs. Bulldogs (Jasmine & Rubin). Chef Tel joined Marc Summers on stage, and prepares all of the food that he had in the Obstacle Course! (JP26.1) *1987-Crusaders (Christa & Andrew) vs. Sand Fleas (Cathy & Mark) (JP45.6) *1987-Pros (Liz & Steve) vs. Brat Pack (Jessica & Sean). Marc is talking to the audience...and embarrasses himself in the process (JP46.5) 'Season 5' -1987-Back to School-themed episode! Potato Head Kids (Greg & Jill) vs. Tomato Killers (Anna & Ryder) (JP44.7) -1987-Valentines Day-themed episode! Wildcats (Peter & Alexis) vs. Mighty Midgets (Mary & Billy) (JP45.1) -1987-Cougars (Curt & Kim) vs. Whodunits (Trissa & Shamus). Marc has to make the audience applaud for the Cougars! (BT28.2) -1987-Goonbergs (John & Coco) vs. Eager Biebers (Ginger & Neil). (BT28.3) -1987-Stars & Stripes (Marcy & Kirk) vs. Urban Lunchmeat (David & Meredith) (BS9.3) -1987-Party Animals (Cliff & Nikki) vs. Dragons (Frasier & Stacy) (BT41.4) -1987-Cosmic Competitors (Kirsten & Jack) vs. Patriots (Tuari & Konada). (RP8.2) -1987-Falcons (Danny & Amy) vs. Sweathogs (LaTanya & Mike) (RP9.3) -1987-Killer Ricecakes (Andy & Kelly) vs. Terminators (Ryan & Tara) (RP9.4) -1987-Renegade Professors on Wheels (Jill & Chris) vs. Defending Aces (Dorothy & Dan) (RP9.6 -1987-Alternates (Holly & Chris) vs. Home Slices (Gina & George) (BR13.4) -1987-Chippewas (Wendy & Brian) vs. Artifacts (Maureen & Justin) (BR13.5) -1987-Determinators (Tracy & Vanessa) vs. Unsinkables (Kelly & Joe). Harvey jumps into The Tank! (BR14.1) -1987-Devastators (Lisa & Damon) vs. Fizzers (Jamie & Joanne) (BR14.2) -1987-Gargoyles (Chantal & Tim) vs. Griswolds (Brian & Terri). Marc lost the end-of-round-1 buzzer! (BR14.3) -1987-Guess (Gina & Christine) vs. Untouchables (Gordon & Josh) (BR14.4) -1987-Know it Alls (Megan & Tate) vs. Greyhounds (Chad & Shannon) (BR14.5) -1987-Morrison Maniacs (Anibal & Samantha) vs. Escaped Convicts (Brian & Shelley). An audience member did the rules! (BR15.1) -1987-Psychedelic Leeches (Bill & Heather) vs. Blazers (Cathy & Nicky). Marc's name is misspelled in the credits! (BR15.2) -1987-Raiders (JP & Kristen) vs. Speed and Greed (Mike & Amy). Marc jumps into The Tank! (BR15.3) -1987-Rams (Leslie & Steven) vs. Timmels (Nancy & Brian). Two questions have misspellings! (BR15.4) -1987-Squawkers (Jen & Dan) vs Two Stooges (Jamal & Anitra). GREAT contestant interviews, and a Home Viewer Physical Challenge is used! (BR15.5) -1987-Square Pegs (TC & Liz) vs. Twin Towers (John & Joe) (BR16.1) -1987-U.S. Express (Barry & Salima) vs. Beach Bums (Brian & Christy) (BR16.2) -1987-Whatchamacallits (Len & Jennifer) vs. Dream Team (Troy & Dina). Odd question error; all three choices in a multiple choice question are right (BR16.3) -1987-Wombats (Felecia & Eddie) vs. Waterbugs (Tiffany & Ben). Marc celebrates memorizing the rules by ripping up the cue cards! (BR16.4) 'Season 6 (Syndicated Version)' "What you are witnessing is real. The contestants are not actors. They are actually teams with a game pending in a trivia round. Both teams have a greed to drop their claims, and have their challenges settled here...in our forum...Double Dare!" -1988-Two Musketeers (Rick & Lea) vs. Thermonuclear Hostess Ding Dongs (William & Sherri). Uses a bunch of different fonts atypical to this season. Also, the two teams on the left side became blue, rather than red. Harvey, Robin, and Dave's outfits were gray, rather than black. (RP3.1) -1988-Slime Suckers (Shamika & Bill) vs. Wacky Wall Walkers (Jamie & Christina). Episode from early in the season with a different question font (222.1) -1988-Earthquakes (Kevin & Holly) vs. Chocolate & Vanilla (Tim & Wendy) (195.8) -1988-Blue Barons (Kenny & Sharon) vs. Red Falcons (Chris & Allison) (517.4) -1988-Peanut Gallery (Dave & Stephanie) vs. Bala Bashers (Brian & Morley) (213.3) -1988-Big Boppers (R.J. & Lisa) vs. Radical Raisins (Jessica & Raoul) (204.3) -1988-The Devastating Crew (Ron & Alicia) vs. The Trash Compactors (Michelle & Jeff) (199.7) -1988-The Nicks (Shelly & Chip) vs. Expressions (Jon & Kareen). A question in round 2 is about “Jeopardy!” (207.4) -1988-Gyros (Tam & Jennifer) vs. Dictionairy Dudes (Tanya & Chris). Marc Summers does his Shadoe Stevens impersonation! (212.8) -1988-Wannabees (Jermaine & Kim) vs. Perfect Strangers (Chris & Melissa). First question is about Hollywood Squares! PAINFUL bonus loss! (220.2) -1988-Raiding Graduates (Chris & Kara) vs. Troublemakers (Kenny & Amy) (191.10) -1988-Wackos (Kenny & Wendy) vs. Off The Walls (Frank & Chantel) (209.7) -1988-Humongous Hippos (Matt & June) vs. Sweet Sensations (Nancy & LaShae) Marc Summers sings the praises of the Double Dare rules! (209.9) -1988-The DD Connection (David & Dana) vs. Screaming Eagles (Colleen & Dan) (219.8) -1988-Jello Swirl Pops (Jenny & Jay) vs. Big Toes (Jamie & Matt) (223.8) -1988-Nuclear Puppies (Debbie & Anthony) vs. Red Hots (Janine & Rich) (187.7) -1988-Psychedelic Maniacs (Sophia & Dave) vs. Mustachios (Dan & Vicki) (369.6) -1988-Ultimate Two (Alicia & Lindy) vs. Flying Eyeballs (Ed & Carla). Harvey reads the first question, instead of Marc! (JP10.15) -1988-Dangerous Duo (Joanna & Danny) vs. Challengers (Kevin & Carla) (SD4.5) -1988-Pasta People (Adam & Nicole) vs. Ro Jos (Joanna & Roger). Adam was later the Comic Book Geek on "Beat the Geeks"! (SD4.4) -1988-Swiftees (Brandy & Dusty) vs. Wondeful Wiseguys (Scott & Courtney) (JP10.16) -1988-Seismic Zonkers (Craig & Jana) vs. Brain Teasers (Kevin & Siema). (JP10.17) 'Season 7' -1988-Thrashers (Karita & Paul) vs. Thunder Racers (Jonathan & Jill) (JP11.14) -1988-Salute to Hollywood Squares! East-West Connection (Renee & Dan) vs. Two Wonders of the World (Kevin & Cynthia). Features the “Stomp The Grapes” outtake! (JP11.18) -1988-Donna’s Kids (Joel & Debbie) vs. Apaches (Terry & Joe) (JP14.5) -1988-Blue Devils (Kay & Jeff) vs. Masterminds (Basami & Jerome) (JP17.12) -1988-Deadheads (Mike & Danielle) vs. Freak Outs (Christine & Mike) (JP50.16) -1988-Incomplete episode; round 2 not included. Cosmic Sparks vs. Slimey Worms (RP11.1) -1988-Elvis-themed episode; Rif Raffs (Sarah & Bret) vs. Gruesome Twosome (Tim & Cathy) (BT41.5) -1988-Slimeballs (Brian & Shirley) vs. Thunderwolves (Richard & Beth). (BS9.5) -1988-Purple Platypuses (Andrea & Steve) vs. Dingdorks (Kate & Grant) (BS10.1) -1988-3D-themed episode! Whippersnappers (Brian & Kiwana) vs. Psychotic Bananas (Justin & Nicole) (RP12.5) -1988-Blue Slimers (Richard & Katrina) vs. Red Devils (Jamil & Katherine) (RP8.1) -1988-Center Squares (Brian & Danielle) vs. Totally Tubular Twosome (David & Carrie) (RP9.1) -1988-Eliminators (Chris & Jennifer) vs. Psychedelic Cream Team (Jamie & Sebastian). Marc wears a long tie! (RP8.5) -1988-Partial episode; no obstacle course. Couch Potatoes vs. Mischief Makers (BT46.3) -1988-Dynamite Dudes (Ken & Alissa) vs. Gold Canaries (Tyra & Amy). Early taped episode with different question font (BT46.4) 'Season 8' -1988-Swanky Fellows (Josh & Cara) vs. Flaming Envelopes (Steph & Calvert). Marc wears a gum wrapper tie sent in by a fan! (BT46.6) -1988-Beach Bums (Amy & Ben)vs. Outrageous Ogres (Jon & Tammy). (BT47.6) -1988-Dynamic Force (Nina & Joey) vs. Ink Spots (Kamisha & Dave) (RP.1) -1988-Gruesome Twosome (Dennis & Marina) vs. Roaring High Tides (Harry & Lisa) (JP83.4) -1988-Head Bashers (Ben & Amy) vs. Busters (Mandy & Chris) (RP.3) -1988-Head Hunters (John & Emily) vs. Boomers (Matt & Yari) (RP.4) -1988-Other Team (Wit & Josh) vs. Live Wires (Darby & Jennifer). Low audio (RP7.3) -1988-Psychopathic Peas (David & Danielle) vs. Dirty Destroyers (Susan & Mark) (RP2.2) -1988-Skyscrapers (Deanna & Joey) vs. Crushing Duo (Stacy & David) (RP2.3) -1988-Tacizzas (Sarah & Mike) vs. Blasters (Debbie & Billy) (RP7.4) -1988-Thunder (Dori & Jesse) vs. Lightning (Dale & Chad) (RP2.4) -1988-Tortellinis (Cheryl & Matt) vs. Refills (Daria & Sung) (RP2.5) -1988-TV Entrepreneurs (Anthony & Martin) vs. Egomaniacs (Jen & Sheryl) -1988-The Edge (Wendy & Ethan) vs. Hatters (Allison & Chris). A cameraman is knocked unconscious during the Obstacle Course (JP45.3) -1988-Wit Pains (Greg & Monica) vs. Ghastly Goobers (Joy & Stacey). A girl from the audience says her favorite show is Finders Keepers! (JF27.3) -1988-Mad Mountaineers (Kate & Hal) vs. Chowderheads (Allen & Amy). Marc gets pelted with pies, and ends up with an amazingly loud jacket! Low audio (BR17.1) -1988-Prowling Panthers (Al & Yay) vs. Radical Warriors (Annette & Kevin) (BR17.2) -1988-Silver Eagles (Leanne & Brian) vs. Jaguars (Rachel & Jason). Lots of Superman jokes in this episode (BR17.3) -1988-Thunder & Lightning (Brian & Stephanie) vs. Frantastic Taramedics (Fran & Tara). First Tossup won almost instantly! (BR17.4) -1988-Ozones (Benjamin & Tracy) vs. Longshots (Kim & Jeff). (JP27.12) 'Season 9' -1988-First Celebrity-themed episode! Bayside Bombers (Jerry Suprian & Amy) vs. Chargers (Josie Davis & Chris) (VM2.12) -1988-Tuesday of Celebrity Week! Dogit Crue (David Faustino & Jennifer) vs. Entrepeneurs (Staci Keenan & Eddie) (BS10.2) -1988-Celebrity-themed episode! Public Enemies (David Faustino & LaFia) vs. Illegal Eagles (Staci Keenan & Scott) (FD9.2) -1988-Thursday of Celebrity Week! Chauvinists (David Faustino & ) vs. Feminists (Staci Keenan &) (BS10.3) -1988-Friday of Celebrity Week! Hot Pursuit (David Faustino & ) vs. Spaghetti & Meatball (Staci Keenan &) (BS10.4) -1988-Monday of Celebrity Week! Hollywood & Vine (Jeremy Miller & Kristen) vs. Wacky Weasels (Candace Cameron & Alex) (FD9.1) -1988-Tuesday of Celebrity Week! Lightning Bolts (Jeremy Miller & Kira) vs. Cream Puffs (Candace Cameron & Quentin). (BR16.5) -1988-Wednesday of a Celebrity Week! Mobilizers (Candice Cameron & Shannon) vs. Chernobyl Children (Jeremy Miller & Brian) (273.4) Super Sloppy Double Dare (1987) episodes 'Season 1 Original Run' -1987-Skipper Doos (Ian & Rachel) vs. Lightning Bugs (Michael & Saritz). (203.1) -1987-Pathunkins (Rachel & Jonah) vs. Mysterious Stingers (Lisa & Terry). (202.3) -1987-Jersey Girls (Heather & Risa) vs. Sharks (Jacob & Fred). Very unexcited audience today (smaller audience?) (369.7) -1987-Amazing As (Andy & Amy) vs. 5150s (Doug & Lauren) (JP11.2) -1987-M&Ms (Katie & Jeannie) vs. Hellcats (Steve & Chris). Marc shows Robin to introduce her new book “Hey! Robin Speaks!” (JP.13) -1987-Miami Vice-themed episode! Tubbs (Erin & Stephanie) vs. Crocketts (Dennis & Gary) (JP.14) -1987-KCK’s (Audon & Joy) vs. Pudwhackers (Jason & Stacy). First question is about “The Dating Game” (JP2.4) -1987-Pepperoni Pizzas (Janice & Adam) vs. Miracle Workers (Kristen & Alex). The Pepperoni Pizzas are incredibly good! (JP2.5) -1987-Bionic Two (A.J. & Melissa) vs. Cremators (Neil & Patti) (JP2.6) -1987-Super Solvers (Amy & Derek) vs. Champions (Elizabeth & Allen). A Physical Challenge is won in 2 seconds!!! (JP2.7) -1987-Shore Breakers (Katie & Liz) vs. New Yawkers (Jeffrey & Daniel) (JP2.8) -1987-Backwash (Nina & Tom) vs. Headless Horsemen (Stacy & Israel) (JP10.3) -1987-The Difference (Karen & Greg) vs. Punky Preppies (Eric & Melissa). Marc accidentally broke the mailbox! (JP10.4) -1987-Bon Jovi Babes (Michelle & Suzanne) vs. Footloose Fanatics (Howard & Scott) (JP10.5) -1987-Celebrity-themed Episode! Koelher Bears (Freddy Koelher & mom Meredith) vs. Hawks (Danny Pintauro & dad John) (JP11.3) -1987-Pizza People (Sherry & Jonathan) vs. Firestarters (Michael & Nicole). A question about Let's Make A Deal in round 1! (JP11.4) -1987-Red Hot Double Trouble Terrible Twosome (Gabrielle & Dave) vs. Quicksilver (Kerry & Matt) (JP11.5) -1987-Midnight Express (Dara & Andrew) vs. Untouchables (Jay & Christine) (JP11.6) -1987-Chieftans (Jason & Heather) vs. Deadly Dialtones (Jerome & Ana). (JP11.7) -1987-Monroe Monsters (Trevor & Anna) vs. Atomic Toasters (Andrew & Stacy) (JP11.8) -1987-Teen Wolves (John & Beth) vs. Voyager (Michelle & Donovan) (JP11.9) -1987-Masterminds (Corey & Charlie) vs. Dynamite Duo (Vinny & Jill). (BT42.3) Super Sloppy Double Dare (1989-1991) episodes 'Season 2 (Syndicated Version)' -January 22, 1989-PREMIERE!!! Messy Brain Busters (Brenda & David) vs. Brain Freaks (Kim & Jason) (JP2.9) Marc dresses himself as a scuba diver. -January 23, 1989-Jet Sets (Alison & Brad) vs. Chronic Halitosis (Terra & Andy). First question is about “Jeopardy” (MOJ.2) -1989-Beauty & The Beast (HARVEY & Teresa) vs. Oozing Pigeons (MARC SUMMERS & Gary). Jim J. Bullock guest hosts! Robin and Dave announced it for this episode only (201.5) -1989-Festering Giants (Brian & Allison) vs. Soul Survivors (Lela & Dan) (220.9) -1989-Groundhog’s Day Special! Unbeatables (Jason & Michelle) vs. Kazooka Nuts (Mary & Tom). First question is about Hollywood Squares! (274.6) -1989-Fruity Pockmarks (Melinda & Matt) vs. Convulsive Tadpoles (John Paul & Stacy). “I Love Lucy”-themed episode (211.11) -1989-Wrestling-themed episode! Bobby "The Brain" Heenan & Dave vs. Gorilla Monsoon & Patrice (RP6.2) -1989-Wrestling-themed episode! Mr. Perfect & Ryan vs. Hacksaw Jim & Amy (211.13) -1989-Hanging Scabs (Jody & Craig) vs. Other Team (Lauren & Robbie) (201.1) -1989-Psychedelic Mailmen (Melissa & Joe) vs. Annihilators (Michelle & Joe) (210.2) -1989-Armpit Clambakes (Melissa & Charles) vs. Spud Buds (Matt & Jennifer). Marc makes a reference to “The Diamond Head Game”! (215.12) -1989-Mustard Blow Holes (Christy & Anthony) Swollen Red Fish (Seth & Sara). Marc makes a reference to “Couch Potatoes”! (222.6) -1989-Fantastics (Salim & Sanae) vs. Nuclear Meatballs (Robert & Nicole). An odd obstacle called “My Pet Dinosaur” is used as Obstacle 5. (220.4) -1989-Hilarious Asparagus (Kate & Patrick) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turnips (Warrick & Christa) (223.5) -1989-Compost Heap (Eliza & Michael) vs. Upchucks (Crystal & Suby) (242.4) -1989-Prep Squad (Tom & Chris) vs. Greyhounds (Brian & Danielle) (246.6) -1989-Soul Sisters (Grace & Michelle) vs. Perpendicular Partners (Adam & Valmiki) (246.8) -1989-Embedded Nostril Maggots (Rich & Stacy) vs. Wild Things (Mike & Amy) (255.2) -1989-Buggers (Jackie & Jessoni) vs. Saliva (Ken & Rich). (255.6) -1989-Pus Monkeys (Jerry & Ali) vs. Horrid Slug Burgers (Matt & Amy). Marc has a long tie! (279.2) -1989-Gaseous Freaks (Jill & Mike) vs. Vomiting Lard Brains (Karen, & Russ) -1989-Jersey Germs (Damian & Jackie) vs. Parasitic Sucker Fish (Janet & Jesse) (222.8) -1989-The Maurauders (Dory & Greg) vs. The Dirty Swabs (Darren & Harmony) -1989-Raw Sewage Survivors (Edith & Jeff) vs. Pancreatic Fluid (Elise & Ryan) (214.5) -1989-Steaming Cow Patties (Jim & Tricia) vs. Spittoons (Christy & John) CLOSE game! (216.5) -1989-Pus Slugs (Ingra & Heather) vs. Liposuction (Kathy & Brian) (343.4) -1989-Greusome Twosome (Rolf & Andrea) vs. Eye Goop Toe Warts (Jessica & Todd) (485.5) -1989-Lice Ridden Skags (Laura & Shannon) vs. Twin Towers (Damien & John) (JP14.10) -1989-President’s Day Special! Fungus Freaks (Jason & Deena) vs. Regurgitated Worms (Gretchen & Tony) (JP18.14) -1989-Slime Sliders (Peter & Angie) vs. Quinky Dinks (Mandy & Billy). (FD.2) -1989-Odious Vermin (Danielle & Dennis) vs. Armpit Warthogs (Sean & Kelly) (FD4.2) -1989-Greased Thunder (Dave & Deana) vs. Mucous Membranes (Betsy & Rassan) (FD4.3) -1989-Disasterous Duo (Jamie & Naima) vs. Dizzle Dorks (Becky & Jason). This is the only episode where staff writer Alan Silberberg appeared on camera, disguised as Al Silvers! (67.7) -March 29, 1989 (Taped 2/1/89)-Rancid Rash People (Janice & Allison) vs. Brains Unlimited (Bert & Brian) (FD10.3) 'Season 3 (Syndicated Version)' -1989-Galaxy One (Kristin & Seneca) vs. Messy Maniacs (David & Tricia) (FD10.4) -1989-Incredible Kids (Terryn & Shawn) vs. Fort Leeders (PJ & Corey) (JP51.1) -1989-Repugnant Secretion (Marissa & Craig) vs. Louse Larva Casserole (Betsy & Bill) (JP51.2) -1989-Dare Devils (Julianne & Joe) vs. Gomer Bile (Scott & Fran) (JP51.3) -1989-Cryptic Complainers (Mike & Kelly) vs. Trouble Makers (Tricia & Chad) (RP4.3) -1989-Do-Dads (Heather & Colt) vs. Endoplasmic Reticulum (Dominic & Nicole) (RP4.4) -1989-Dry Heaving Upchucks (Samantha & Tom) vs. Passing Sauerkraut (Hadia & Brian) (RP5.3) -1989-Furry Arachnid Barf (Heather & John) vs. Debackle Heads (Matt & Amy) Harvey comes to ruin Marc’s white suit! (RP5.4) -1989-Jabber Jaws (Gary & Cheryl) vs. Tiny Terrible Twosome (Danita & Wayne) (RP5.2) -1989-Killer Daisies (Tricia & Greg) vs. Dare Devils (Steve & Chrissy). This is the first time, a "splat" sound effect is heard...Marc's clearly never heard it before! (RP6.3) -1989-Kooky Loos (Cecilia & Jim) vs. Super Sloppy Scuzzbags (Kevin & Heather) (RP5.5) -1989-Stagnant Wetters (Shirkia & Tung) vs. Plasticine Slime (Kelly & Josh) (RP6.1) -1989-Stingers (Lisa & John) vs. Belly Button Lint (Albert & Angie) (RP4.2) -1989-Cesspool Sardine Sweethearts (Andrea & Jeffrey) vs. Leeched Love Boils (Tim & Theresa) (BT37.4) -1989-Bulging Boogers (Audrey & Derek) vs. Decaying Dead Loggers (Stephanie & Chris) (RP11.5) -1989-Cosmic Zoinks (Becky & Jeff) vs. Dead Pathologists (Sheree & Bret) (RP12.2) -1989-Pickle Snoots (Melanie & Gabe) vs. Lone Stars (Heather & Tiande) (RP10.3) -1989-Sweaty Palms (Jenny & Zachary) vs. Athletic Foot Duo (Josh & Amy) (RP11.4) -1989-Putrid Pustules (Richard & Amy) vs. Obtuse Nugatory Noggins (Nate & Stephanie) (JP11.10) Orlando Episodes -1989-Super Sloppy Slimey Suckers (Shannon & RaShawn) vs. Toasted Crackers (Suzanne & Fazell). Used the same backdrop for the Philadelphia episodes, and the first episode to tape in Orlando, Florida (360.1) -1989-Home Chickens (Tyler & Kim) vs. Untouchables (Jennifer & John). This is the first time, a blue neon can be seen behind Marc at his podium (FD10.5) -1989-Dynamic Disaster (Sarah & Andy) vs. Freaky Freckles (Tom & Renee). (FD10.6) -1989-Gleaming Eagles (Jeff & Raphael) vs. Bodacious Bombers (Debbie & Heather). (RP3.5) -1989-Intergalactic Aardvarks (Deborah & Brian) vs. Gak Attackers (Jennifer & Milon). (RP2.1) -1989-Baseball-themed episode! Blue Jays (Caleb & Ashley) vs. Reds (Jim & Amy). Neither team can answer “How many arms did Babe Ruth have?”. (339.5) -1989-Self Destruction (Rachel & Arain) vs. Terrorizing Terriers (Treba & Andrew) (242.6) -1989-Ators (Mark & Lisa) vs. Racing Ramblers (Seth & Jeroma). (325.10) -1989-Demolition Duo (Diana & Mark) vs. Bionic Blonds (Laura & Travis). (RP3.3) -1989-Demolition (Mike & Mike) vs. Tin Grins (Kinley & Alicia). (BT47.3) -1989-Fighting Knights (Chris & Betsy) vs. Dastardly Daredevils (Jim & Erin). (BT45.4) -1989-Gruesomes (Curtis & Kelly) vs. Super Sloppy Warriors (Liz & Matt). Nobody can answer "who hosted Family Double Dare"! Blue neon behind Marc (RP11.3) -1989-Slime Busters (Alyssa & Jimmy) vs. Bodacious Blonds (Buffy & Eric). Buffy was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! Blue neon behind Marc (RP11.6) -1989-Toxic Avengers (Catherine & Sean) vs. Wave Dancers (Andy & Tammy). Catherine was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! Blue neon behind Marc (JP51.4) -1989-Barracuda Bananas (Rod & Kim) vs. Babbling Bubbleheads (Carol & Bubba). Bubba was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (RP12.1) -1989-Unidentical Twins (Murray & Linda) vs. Severed Heads (Tim & Kim) (RP12.3) -1989-Surfing Sushis (Jocelyn & Anil) vs. Exploding Cherry Bombs (Julie & Tib). Jocelyn Steiner would later star in “Welcome Freshmen”, and Anil would be on the “How To Throw a Double Dare Party” tape! (201.9) -1989-Kool K’s (Keith & Kacey) vs. Crusaders (Justy & Dion) (261.5) -1989-Bodacious Boneheads (Shannon & Brian) vs. Electric Youth (Kristy & Tony). Harvey did his own version of the obstacle course called "The Harvey Obstacle Course"! (290. -1989-Freezer Burn (Chris & Heather) vs. Refrigerator Raiders (Kelsey & Herbie) (335.3) -1989-Kids In Play (Renee & Michael) vs. Magic Maniacs (Pat & Alia) (360. -1989-Blond Boneheads (Greg & Mary) vs. Metallic Maulers (Amber & Sean) (365.6) -1989-Stupid Hat Day-themed episode! Blue Barracudas (Stephanie & Walt) vs. Adolescent Atom Bombs (Tiffany & Travis). Neither team can answer “How many ankles does Michael J. Fox have?” (348.6) -1989-Breakfast-themed episode! Groveling Grummets (Sean & China) vs. Jammin’ J’s (Jennifer & Jason) (301.4) -1989-Really Bizarre-themed Episode: Backwards Day! Chitter Chatters (Shayla & Allison) vs. Get Funky Duo (Claig & Scott). Claig & Scott were on the "How To Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (301.10) -1989-Animal-themed episode! Two Live Crew (Chris & Nature) vs. Lucero Quality (Trad & Didi). All four kids were on the "How To Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (304.3) -1989-Halloween-themed episode! Beach Bums (Chris & Heidi) vs. Sensational Suckers (Margarita & Jeremy) (428.7) -1989-Wild Things (Liz & Josh) vs. Slick-N-Slime (Josh & Shana) (JP11.11) -1989-Puking Punks (Karen & Darren) vs. Eugha Elves (Nikki & Mike) (FD4.1) -1989-Chill Dills (David & Sarissa) vs. Hot Peppers (Laura & Jay) (JP51.5) -1989-Bodacious Beach Bums (Amy & Jason) vs. Short Slimers (Chris & Alexis) (RP3.2) -1989-Denominators (Courtney & Mel) vs. Sewer Babies (David & Amy). David & Amy were on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (RP3.4) -1989-Gak Busters (Nick & Kelly) vs. Mean Green Slime Machine (Taryn & Nick) (RP4.5) -1989-Ridiculous Rodent Roaches (Julie Ann & Brian) vs. Two Hype (Andre & Christine) (RP5.1) -1989-Wink Martindale-themed episode! Home Chickens (Terri & Brandon) vs. Psychedelic Spitballs (Angela & Brian) (RP4.1) -1989-International-themed episode! Strykers (Nicole & Chris) vs. Rolph's Rebels (Courtney & Cameron). 1991 repeat with commercials, VERY bright video (BT47.4) Family Double Dare 'Season 1' FOX, 1988 - 10 episodes * Marc Summers wore a tuxedo. Robin Marrella and Dave Shikiar wore tuxedos. -April 3, 1988-Sneak Preview episode! McGoldrick (Tom, Tim, Matt, & Debbie) vs. O'Donnell (Chris, Will, Drew, & Deedee). Has a special intro not seen in reruns! Original commercials (AR2.4) -1988-Gudeluna (Bill, Katie, Mike, & Kathy) vs. Keeney (Greg, Heather, David, & Peg). Original commercials (RP7.5) -1988-McKenna (Terry, Mary Beth, Daniel, & Debbie) vs. Millhouse (Roger, Vanessa, Roger, & Ida). Average quality (JP.12) -1988-Southwick (Bob, Adrian, Jesse, & Pat) vs. Doerr (Fran, Shelley, Frannie, & Roni) (AR2.3) -1988-Winward (Ron, Ron Jr., Tricia, & Pat) vs. Reilly (Vince, Chris, Maggie, & Barbara). Nickelodeon commercials (FD.1) -May 21, 1988-Celebrity-themed episode! Datz-Lerner (Jerry, John, Myrna, & Lou Ferrigno) vs. Dieroff (Steve, Gina, Lynn, & WEIRD AL YANKOVIC!!!) Original commercials (DC2.10) -1988-Scharles (Rich, Danielle, Brian, & Chris) vs. Lentz (David, Kara, Michael, & Susan). Picture jumpy, Nickelodeon commercials (JR.6) -1988-Dugary (Bob, Joy, Danielle, & Sue) vs. Marini (Ray, Vincent, Steven, & Alicia) (AR2.2) -1988-Fondak (Greg, Alison, Brad, & Mary Jane) vs. Fischler (Dennis, Jennifer, Dennis, & Wanda) Nickelodeon commercials, video cuts out during second tossup, but great quality otherwise (DC2.11) -1988-Chew (Al, Lisa, Amy, & Janet) vs. Wilfrid (Tom, Bret, Devon, & Diane) (JP11.1) 'Season 2' Nick, 1990-1993 - 79 episodes -1990-The first taped 1990 episode! Awesomes (Jim, Michael, Gregory, & Ruth) vs. Blasters (Linda, Ryan, Janae, & Gary) The three-digit scoreboards gained a new look, and starting this season, Marc Summers would ask Harvey about the rules! (196.7) -1990-Gak Pack (Bob, Brandy, Jason, & Lorean) vs. Solid Rocks (Kay, Toby, Shelly, & Wes). (JP37.1) -1990-Down Hill Racers (Alison, Greg, Beth, & Randy) vs. Mind Benders (Gail, Anthony, Michelle, & Carl) Randy was on Wheel of Fortune!…and shows why they were eliminated in the first place! Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1995 repeat with no commercials (NC11.1) or GaS airing (289.5) -1990-Kandy Kanes (Linda, Erin, Kara, & Gary) vs. Holders (Pam, Amanda, Lori, & Rich). One team gets credit for a Physical Challenge they did not complete. Two copies, same prize plugs on each: GaS airing (246.4) or 8/6/12 Teennick repeat -1990-Red Knights (Allen, Holly, Jennifer & Gloria) vs. Thoroughbreds (Nancy, Hal, Phillip, & Allen). This is the only episode where Robin Marrella said the catchphrase, instead of Marc! This was the only time she appeared on camera! (JP36.1) -1990-Rubbles (Chris, Amber, Orion, & Lynn) vs. Daring Dunhams (Cindy, Brad, Crystal, & Mike). Only GaS airing with Harvey-announced updated plugs (JP2.15) -1990-The famous “Marc is late” episode! Ready Or Nots (Steve, Kyle, Derek, & Charlene) Turgid Snowballs (Jim, Kerry, Tracy, & Ann) (318.3) -1990-Goop Busters (Libby, Renee, Michelle, & Dan) vs. Avengers (Tom, Tom, Evan, Janice) (191.6) -1990-Red Stars (Ibor, Dave, Ibor Jr., & Eileen) vs. Fast Tracks (Bill, Ryan, Michael, & Kaleen) A Physical Challenge is completed in two seconds! Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1994 repeat with no commercials, part of open clipped (NC19.4) or complete GaS airing (192.1 -1990-Gator Stompers (Kathy, Scott, Heather, Ron) vs. Blue Angels (Lon, Desiree, Cody, & Deb). The opening stunt takes FOREVER. No credits (211.9) -1990-Queen Of Hearts (Donna, Tim, Dawn, & Mike) vs. Krunchers (Dennis, Kevin, Ryan, & Connie) (221.3) -1990-Red Sox (Peter, Matt, Becky, & Meg) vs. Studs (Kria, Barmita, Samir, & Kumar) Peter has a long (but neat) story (239.7) -1990-Running Reds (Fred, Chad, Todd, & Julie) vs. Blue Flames (Bob, Janine, Glenn, & Grace) (TPIR33.4) -1990-Buckeyes (Loretta, Chuck, Guy, & John) vs. Wildcats (Jean, Lisa, Karen, & Mike). TOTAL SHUTOUT!!! (TPIR33.5) -December 1, 1990-Odd Squad (Tom, Moira, Colin, & Eva) vs. Farvergnügens (Cookie, Sam, Marisa, & Karl) (TPIR33.7) -1990-Sugar Babies (Kay, Aubrey, Arion, & Lori) vs. Quackers (Penny, Katie, Jennifer, & Freeman). Some funny contestant interviews in the beginning! (287.8) -1990-Dazzling Darlings (Dorothy, Melissa, Christine, & Pat) vs. Fantastic Four (Sal, Kevin, Chris, & Diane). Marc and Robin get covered in blue slime! (289.9) -1990-Candys (Tom, Crystal, Sharla, & Debbie) vs. Turkeys (Steve, Jason, Alison, & Barbara) (290.9) -1990-Slime Stoppers (Nancy, Shannon, Scott, & Barry) vs. Blue Bull Dogs (Steve, Jessica, Lisa, & Sue). Steve has a huge beard, and a pizza man comes in to do a question! (292.4) -1990-Pink Floyd (Fran, Justin, Megan, & Floyd) vs. Swat Team (Roger, Kristin, Michael, & Ellen). Greg Lee makes his first appearance, where he was in the ball pit. He would later went on to host Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Two copies: 1990 airing with no commercials, but original plugs! (RI48.1) or GaS airing with '97 plugs (292.9) -1990-Lima Beings (Ken, Brian, Craig, & Kathy) vs. Mojo Magic (Jeanie, Scott, Summer, & Chuck). A question about What’s My Line in round 1! (296.5) -1990-The Awesome Foursome (Susan, Danielle, Kerry, & Carl) vs. The Blue Blazers (Craig, Ryan, Kevin, & Wanda) (298.8) -1990-The Whitehouse Crew (Chris, Tim, Amy, & Sue) vs. Gross Gladiators (Brenda, Michelle, Jim, & Andy) (298.9) -1990-Long Lastings (Deborah, Jason, Heather, & Russ) vs. Blue Thunder (Joe, Rachel, Will, & Wanda). A question about the Wheel of Fortune pilot is asked! (302.10) -1990-Grateful Red (Mark, Sarah, Luke, & Francis) vs. Blue Suede Shoes (Susan, Andy, Robin, & Jeff). Opening stunt takes OVER 3 MINUTES!!! (305.11) -1990-Green Machine (Jan, Steven, Katie, & Linda) vs. 3 Men & A Lady (Joe, David, Ben, & Rochelle) (JP14.3) -1990-3 M’s & Me (Vicky, Michael, Matthew, & Mike) vs. Gulf Screamers (Linda, Eric, Chris, & Charles) (JP11.15) -1990-Desert Heat (Les, Christy, Craig, & Sue) vs. Blue Wave (Mike, Amy, Erin, & Laurie). Robb Edward Morris is in the audience, and he gets a surprise during the first commercial break! (JP22.2) -1990-Troopers (Wilbur, DeNira, John, & Debra) vs. Scatter Brains (Lia, Sharon, Steven, & Bob) (JP26.2) -1990-Dare Devils (Ramon, Ramon Jr., Rebecca, & Norma) vs. Gobstoppers (Mike, Brian, Christy, & Pat). Features the Gak Butler! (JP36.4) -1990-Untouchables (Tom, Michele, Ben, & Ruth) vs. Bush Wackers (Lance, Danny, Jamie, & Barbara) (JP36.2) -1990-Sunshine Snorkelers (John, Sarah, Rachel, & Lois) vs. Blue Barons (Diane, Carrie, Jamie, & Rob). Misspelling in DD question (VERY easy to miss) (JP44.6) -1990-Tasmanians (Donald, Jessica, Robert, & Marianne) vs. Ghoulies (Charlie, Shauna, Scott, & Carol). Watch as Greg Lee and Harvey stage a wrestling match on the Obstacle Course! Two copies: 1992 repeat with Harvey-announced plugs & commercials, including a Nick Arcade promo (BT41.6) or GaS repeat with Doc-announced plugs (JP44.8) -1990-Dream Team (Joanne, Tracy, Robbie, & Kurt) vs. Baggy Blues (Steve, Amy, Michael, & Hilda) (JP46.4) -1990-Celebrity-themed episode, with two basketball players! Crusaders (Tennille, Jennille, Edward, & Tyrone Brown) vs. Sluggers (Joe, Jay, Alice, & Sam Vincent). First question is about Family Double Dare! (318.4) -1990-Celebrity-themed episode! Hard Rockers (Wil Wheaton, Pam, April, & John) vs. Hoosier Hot Shots (Kelly Williams, Mark, Chad, & Pat) (JP45.2) -1990-Celebrity-themed episode! Red Skins (Jaleel White, Linda Jason Jan) Gadgets (Candace Cameron, Julie, Adam Simon (JP45.5) -1990-Celebrity-themed episode! Funky Four (Rain Pryor, Roger, Amy, & Cookie) vs. Arkansas Travelers (Tina Yothers, Pam, Amber, & Greg) (JP36.3) -1990-No Clue-Crew (Pam, Amanda, Lori, Rich) vs. Northboro Road Runners (Sheila, Shannon, Megan, & Fran). No Clue-Crew were previously on as the “Holders”; they were brought back due to an error. Harvey's last episode as the announcer! (JP14.11) 'Season 3' -1992-Third season premiere! Clarkmeisters (Vicki, Christina, Scott, & Jerry) vs. Wild Walls (Jim, Marie, Gina, & Diane). Doc Holliday appears on camera, taking over as announcer, while Harvey and his son make a cameo, and the Tournament of Champions trophy is seen for the first time! (198.11) -1992-First taped 1992 episode, with darker neon on the blue side! Red Lightning (Michael, Heather, Johnathan, & Lynn) vs. Steel Phantoms (Dennis, Chrissy, Katie, & Roni) (517.5) -1992-M&M Family (Miguel, Miguel, Mary Carmen, & Maria) vs. Parrot Heads (Janet, Suzanne, Chad, & Nancy) (222.2) -1992-Polar Bears (Sandy, Julie, Chuck, & Chuck) vs. Daredevils (Elaine, Michael, Mary Beth, & Dick). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.1), also have GaS airing on (226.2) -1992-Virginia Dares (Kevin, Joe, Mary, & Ann) vs. Texas Twisters (Jimmy, Jason, Cassie, & Karen). Original plugs! (226.7) -1992-Keys Conchs (George, Adam, David, & Donna) vs. Pleasant Hill Billies (Cliff, Lindsay, Clint, & Laura) (255.5) -1992-Red Lobsters (Wayne, Nicole, Michelle, & Sandra) vs. Blue Babes (Peggy, Lisa, Heather, & Steph) (268.6) -1992-Slime City Slickers (Dick, Lisa, Lisa, & Betsy) vs. Irizarry All-Stars (Marty, Chris, Danny, & Sandy). Danny was also on a 1992 episode of Guts (274.8) -1992-Red Barons (Art, Josh, David, & Brenda) vs. Double Daredevils (Gail, Brian, Kyle, & Tom). CLOSE game! (274.9) -1992-Mad Dogs (Mike, Shauna, Kristen, & Michelle) vs. Minus 2 (Peter, Jessica, Emily, & Debbie). Two copies, different plugs on each: 8/25/96 repeat with commercials (FD.3), or GaS airing (278.9) -1992-Red Jays (John, Joanie, Joey, & Rose) vs. Blue Blazers (Sam, Blake, Rice, & Julie). Two copies, both have same plugs: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD.4), GaS airing on (290.10) -1992-Red Rascals (Rick, Matt, Brad, & Leslie) vs. Freeloaders (Patti, Billy, Aaron, & Bill). Marc does his Arsenio Hall impression again, and an EXCITING bonus round! Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.3) or GaS airing (296.4) -1992-Slimebusters (Rick, Christina, Callie, & Bonnie) vs. Magic Martins (Duke, Chris, Jay, & Robin). Dumb answer on a Manx Cat question (302.11) -1992-Sliminators (Tom, Jody, Cory, & Julie) vs. Blue Devils (Jerry, Jamie, Jenny, & Sandy). Tom & Julie would later appear on DD 2000! (304.5) -1992-Professional Tourists (Daryl, Ryan, Mike, & Greg) vs. Hoosiers (Doug, Matthew, Angela, & Terri) (304.6) -1992-Red Foxes (Jack, J.R., Adam, & Renee) vs. Slime Runners (Kurt, Josh, Jamie, & Judy) (309.3) -1992-Mean McQueens (Kris, Ryan, Katie, & Ron) vs. Windy City Players (Emma, Isha, Nakia, & Phillip). Two copies, same plugs on each: GaS airing (218.8) or 8/5/12 Teennick airing -1992-Fluffy Hippos (Wanda, Nicole, Karen, & Scott) vs. Blue Bullets (Sheila, Jennifer, Justin, & Allen) (149.9) -1992-Cincinnati Slimers (Steve, Catherine, Cathy, & Tex) vs. Gak Backs (Dave, Jeff, Scott, & Pat) (359.6) -1992-Red Indians (Alex, Andrea, Michelle, & Lydia) vs. Blue Angels (David, Christy, Erin, & Anna) (369.5) -1992-High Rollers (Janice, Jade, Jen, & Joe) vs. Slime Stoppers (Ed, Megan, Eric, & Lucille). 1994 repeat with some commercials (JP20.3) -Taped 7/22/92-Each team has a wheelchair athlete! 3 Eggheads & A Yolk (Michael, Katie, Michael, & Christina) vs. Laughing Lunatics (Robert, Rebecca, Jennifer, & Laurie). 9/25/93 repeat with commercials & plugs! (BT47.2) -1992-Killer Kanes (Tom, Nate, Abe, & Helen) vs. Terminators (Joe, Laurie, Amanda, & Dennis). First set of grandparents ever on Family Double Dare! 1996 repeat with commercials (FD.5), also have copy with no commercials but original plugs (JP26.4) -1992-Bulls (Katheen, Jen, Lisa, & Bernie) vs. Jersey Devils (Connie, Joel, Jeff, & Bob) (JP38.1) -1992-Red Roundtable (Scotty, Rachel, Ben, & Steve) vs. Blue Bandits (Donna, James, Jeff, & John). Two copies, different plugs on each: 9/7/96 rerun with commercials (FD2.5), 1997 rerun with commercials, no opening tossup (JP38.2) -1992-Ballistics (Greg, Adam, Shana, & Shelly) vs. Tarpon Terrors (Leean, Mike, Mandy, & Mike) (JP38.3) -1992-Ozsome Wizards (Marc never says their names!) vs. Slime Racing Pacers (Don, Sarah, Lindsay, & Teresa). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.4), GaS airing (JP38.4) -1992-Slimers (Terri, Faith, Katie, & Christine) vs. Blue Bombers (Rick, Doug, Rick, & Tammy). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.2), GaS airing on (JP39.2) -1992-Gak Whackers (Ida, Vanessa, Richard Jr., & Richard) vs. Slimebusters (Judd, Kerry, Mike, & Kathy). The opening tossup prop breaks! (JP39.3) -1992-Gangbusters (Frank, David, Frank, & Jackie) vs. Amazons (Cindy, Douglas, Jill, & Paul) (JP45.8) -1992-Gate-Rs (Bob, Kelly, Teresa, & Ellen) vs. Bubblicious Bishops (Lydia, Renee, Ryan, & Larry). Circa 1999 repeat without commercials (JP17.3) -1992-Celebrity-themed episode! Red Demons (Zachary Brian, Susie, Kelly, & Carol) vs. 3 Dudes & A Dudette (Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Rusty, Paul, & Joan) (JP39.4) -1992-Celebrity-themed episode! Killer Tomatoes (Chelsea Herford, Debra, Lori, & Ed) vs. Blue Demons (Tatyana Ali, Carl, Jeremy, & Judy) (JP39.1) -1992-Celebrity-themed episode! The Best (Steve, Josh, Jason, & Natalie Nucci) vs. The Very Best (Pete, Tony, Stephanie, & Mark David) Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1994 repeat without commercials (RI48.2) or GaS airing (359.5) -1992-4 Short Texans (Roslyn, Royce, Ryan, & Robert) vs. Granite Toast (Rich, Becky, Andy, & Suzanne). Great episode; Marc does an impression of Arsenio Hall, and one cast member performed “I Feel The Earth Move”! (191.9) -1992-Space Cadets (Nils, Jen, Millie, & Kathy) vs. Blue Sharks (Mark, Alison, DeLora, & Joyce) (199.2) -1992-Cheese Heads (Joyce, Ryan, Katie, & Margaret) vs. Killer Kellers (Alex, Andy, Mike, & Marty). A record $1,050 amassed in preliminary rounds!! (249.9) -January 3, 1993-Second taped 1992 episode, with darker neon on the blue side! Jersey Devils (Mark, Corinne, Mark, & Corrine) vs. Kentucky Wildcats (Husky, Natasha, Chastity, & Anna) (215.1) -January 10, 1993-Gruesome Grindles (Paul, Mike, Kylie, & Ruby) vs. Battling Barons (Diane, Jason, Jennifer, & Gary) (225.2) -February 7, 1993-Finale: The Hour-long Tournament of Champions! Game 1: Granite Toast vs. Killer Kellers. Game 2: Space Cadets vs. Gruesome Grindles. Repeat from 8/21/94 with commercials (DC9.1) Super Special Double Dare *February 8, 1992 (Taped 2/7/92)-Too Legit (Waymon Tisdale, Charles Smith, Emily, & Jeremy) vs. O Town Posse (Rick Barry, Bob Leneer, Aisha, & Shawn) (JP10.1) *1992-Quad Squad (Jason Zimbler, David Rosel, Jason, & Ray) vs. Colossal Shoes (Melissa Joan Hart, Jocelyn Steiner, Katherine, & Marybeth) (JP10.2) Double Dare 2000 * Jason Harris replaced Marc Summers as the host, and Tiffany became the announcer. 'Season 1' Bold indicates winning team. More info below each episode number leads to an article with more information on the episode -January 31, 2000-Gak Meisters (Craig, Kyle, Christopher, & Linda) vs. Slime Dogs (Marc, Heather, Zac, & Michele) (LB21.4) -February 1, 2000-Hot Shots (Don, Kristen, Tara, & Tammy) vs. Polyester Monkeys (Paul, Derek, Andrew, & Marianne) (283.9) -February 2, 2000-Talbot Tornadoes (Rod, Haley, Ryan, & Debbie) vs. Blue Rockets (Mike, Jake, Gina, & Vicki) (BT26.2) -February 3, 2000-Fireballs (Steve, Jeremy, Charity, & Bonnie) vs. Blue Dragons (Rick, Keith, Andrea, & Carol) (192.5) -February 4, 2000-Steele Trap (Hal, Johnathan, Chris, & Karen) vs. Vipers (Yusuf, Zishawn, Jibron, & Sima) (LB.1) -February 7, 2000-Awesome Andersons (John, Jeffrey, Jessica, & Joann) vs. Blue Wave (Edward, Janelle, Andrew, & Leslie) (275.11) -February 8, 2000-Celebrity episode! Snow Day (Josh Peck, Schuyler Fisk, Jade Yorker, & Zena Gray) vs. Amanda Show (Drake Bell, Nancy Sullivan, Racquel Lee, & Amanda Bynes). Original commercials and GREAT quality! (JF.2) -February 9, 2000-Hot Spot (Garcia, JJ, Crystal, & Annie) vs. Old Blue (Ray, Josh, Tara, & Trina) (432.9) -February 10, 2000-Red Riders (Mitch, Phillip, Brittany, & Rhonda) vs. Blue Jays (Ryan, Justin, George, & Elena) (327.5) -February 11, 2000-Barking Spiders (John, John, Barry, & Laura) vs. Blue Jays (Lee, Alex, Nick, & Marsha) (DB20.3) -February 14, 2000-Red Lions (Howard, Douglas, Jacob, & Barbara) vs. Blue Streaks (Steve, Ryan, Tim, & Cindy). Jacob does a Dr. Evil impersonation! (226.5) -February 15, 2000-Red Birds (Steve, Colleen, Adam, & Tina) vs. Blue Birds (Roger, Roger, Scott, & Patricia) (LB.2) -February 16, 2000-Rockin' Rush's (Johnny, Emily, Megan, & Robin) vs. Wright Ones Baby (Alan, Julie, Katie, & Sarah) (LB.3) -February 17, 2000-Red Hots (Monty, Andy, Alisa, & Bonnie) vs. Blue Marlins (Gino, Carlia, Gino, & Robin) (BT26.3) -February 18, 2000-Rockets Red Glare (Matt, Alison, Jessica, & Arlene) vs. Dominators (Jeff, Robbie, Ryan, & Janine) (294.5) -February 21, 2000-Early-taped episode. Miracles (George, David, Justin, & Wendy) vs. Blue High Fives (Jeff, Greg, Lisa, & Debbie) (LB28.1) -February 22, 2000-Red Trees (Chris, Madison, Bailey, & Heidi) vs. Blue Rockers (Brad, Travis, Nicole, & Kris) (353.5) -February 23, 2000-Red Flame Throwers (Bob, Jordan, Courtney, & Carla) vs. Blue Bubble Beams (Darryl, Dylan, Rindell, & Donna) (BT26.4) -February 24, 2000-Red Revengers (David, & Eric, & Rebecca, & Marcy) vs. Texan Barracudas (Johnny, Johnny, Becky, & Sandra) (360.7) -February 25, 2000-Red Warriors (Chris, Michael, Marcus, & Connie) vs. Blue Blazers (Evan, Dylan, Darren, & Rachel) (487.11) -February 28, 2000-Red Blokers (Ted, Kevin, Patrick, & Debbie) vs. Blue Lagoon (Philip, Philip, Veronica, & Linda) (786.4) -February 29, 2000-‘Noles (Michael, Victoria, Mikey, & Laurie) vs. Hurricanes (Ed, Brian, Kristen, & Laura) (226.6) -March 1, 2000-Wolfpack (Chuck, Kimberly, Britney, & Lauren) vs. Blue Blastoids (Brent, Caroline, Chris, & Karla) (LB.4) -March 2, 2000-Red Aces (Al, Adam, Ashley, & Ann) vs. Blue Stars (Mike, Christopher, Jessica, & Mindy). VERY exciting game! Highly recommended! (327.6) -March 3, 2000-Red Raptors (Thomas, Andrew, Michael, & Robin) vs. Blue Pugs (Mike, Benjamin, Austin, & Janine) (411.7) -March 6, 2000-From first day of taping! Tanky Tanks (David, Jessica, Tina, & Joanne) vs. The Blue Monty (Steven, Jason, Zach, & Julie) (LB.5) -March 7, 2000-Red Barons (Bob, Bobby, Caitlin, & Ellen) vs. Blue Bombers (John, Johnathan, Nicole, & Michelle) (195.3) -*March 8, 2000-Red Rubies (Ken, Crystal, Kaya, & Janine) vs. Blue Bees (John, Ashley, Heather, & Debbie). Original broadcast (EP2.8) -March 9, 2000-From first day of taping! Red Rockets (Gary, Mark, Brittany, & Myra) vs. Blue Angels (Kevin, Drake, McKinley, & Jan) (LB28.2) -March 10, 2000-Red Rockin’ Rollers (James, Jacob, Matthew, & Deanna) vs. Blue Daba Dee (Jeffrey, Talia, Ryan, & Cindy) (385.11) -March 13, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Renegades (Bobby, Natalie, Josh, & Yvette) vs. Blue Bikers (James, Joel, Matt, & Diane) (LB28.3) -March 14, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Devils (Andy, Tiffany, John, & Cindy) vs. Blue Warriors (Robert, Johnathan, Michelle, & Maureen) (MD.1) -March 15, 2000-Widescreen episode! Nicks (Mark, Robin, Jackie, & Patti) vs. Demolition Crew (Tyrone, Brian, Brittany, & Sharon) (485.1) -March 16, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Anacondas (Ronald, Ria, Tatyana, & Simonte) vs. Blue Pulverizers (Tony, Gianna, Alia, & Victoria) (MD.2) -March 17, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Flyers (Fred, Andrew, Matt, & Colleen) vs. Crushers (Scott, Chelsea, Chris, & Suzanne) (192.4) -March 20, 2000-Each team has a Special Olympics Athlete! Red Warriors (Angel, Monica, Candace, & Sherise) vs. Blue Monsoons (Carmen, Deena, Corey, & Debbie). Last episode of season 1 (411.6) 'Season 2' -September 4, 2000-Second season premiere! WCW Wrestlers help the teams! Red Rattlers (Big Vito, Alex, Tiara, & Hacksaw Jim Duggan) vs. Blue Blazers (Corporal Cajun, Marcos, Iris, & A-Wall). Original broadcast (EP2.9) -September 5, 2000-Red Dragons (Robert, Josh, Robbie, & Lisa) vs. Blue Moons (Todd, Marissa, Bethany, & Stacy) (292.10) -September 6, 2000-Red Rough Riders (Paul, Jason, Kelsey, & Laurie) vs. Slimenators (Tom, Maddy, Joe, & Julie). Tom & Julie were on Family Double Dare! (465.3) -September 7, 2000-Red Raptors (Sean, Ryan, Brandon, & Vicki) vs. Little Boy Blues (Jose, Cassie, Andy, & Doris) Open slightly cut (374.10) -September 8, 2000-Red Rockers (John, Jessica, Chase, & Kat) vs. Blue Dragons (Jerry, Jonathan, Anthony, & Marilyn) (344.13) -September 11, 2000-Team Odyssey (Richard, Aisha, Richard, & Sandy) vs. Blue Bombers (Herb, Kevin, Kim, & Evelyn) (BT26.5) -September 12, 2000-Red Hots (Aaron, Sean, Jamie, & Julie) vs. Bronx Bombers (Sammy, Chris, Jay, & Lizzy) (487.12) -September 13, 2000-Coyotes (Thomas, Jonathan, Monique, & Alice) vs. Blue Angels (Brad, Erica, Ashley, & Mindy) (657.3) -September 14, 2000-Charlie's Red Angels (Charlie, Katie, Brooke, & Pam) vs. Blue Falcons (Steve, Miranda, Jared, & Perry) (LB10.1) -September 15, 2000-Lightning Lims (Gabby, Mikey, Alisa, & Mabell) vs. Blue Gak Attacks (Al, Kirsten, Chris, & Vicki) (441.11) -September 18, 2000-Celebrity Episode, with two boy bands! No Authority (Ricky Godinez, Eric Stretch, Tommy McCartney, & Danny Zavatsky) vs. N-Toon (Everett Hall, Chuckie D. Reynolds, Lloyd Polite, & Justin Clark) (LB28.4) -September 19, 2000-Red Gak Attack (Chris, Timmy, Brandon, & Natalie) vs. Blue Lions (Doug, Aaron, Brianna, & Connor) (LB28.5) -September 20, 2000-Sailing Clippers (Rich, Brian, Kimberly, & Teresa) vs. Double Dogs (Phil, Brendan, Blake, & Susan) (355.13) -September 21, 2000-Red Dragons (Dan, Daniel, Philip, & Becky) vs. Blue Knights (Charlie, Veronica, Anthony, & Pam) (383.9) -September 22, 2000-Redalodeons (Nick, Andrew, Mac, & J.C.) vs. Blue Angels (Kevin, Matt, Tyler, & Tracy) (441.10) -September 25, 2000-Red Rockets (Brian, Alice, Brian Jr., & Amy) vs. Blue Monkeys (Tim, Caitlin, Ryan, & Melanie). The ONLY episode to have a tie score and both teams to run the Slopstacle course in the Double Dare franchise! As Jason Harris Katz mentioned. (DC16.6) -September 26, 2000-Red Rockets (Chad, Kristen, Wesley, & Kathy) vs. Daring D's (Dominic, Kara, Daniella, & Marion) (MD.3) -September 27, 2000-Red Musketeers (Darwin, Roderick, Chris, & Linda) vs. Team Ultra (Arthur, Brian, Jennifer, & Gail) (552.11) -September 28, 2000-Red Dragons (David, Ben, Joey, & Toni) vs. Blue Falcons (Rick, Ryan, Brandon, & Sherri) (BT26.6) -September 29, 2000-First taped episode of season 2! Red Cardinals (Daniel, Nick, Melanie, & Marlene) vs. Blue Twisters (Mario, Jared, Keith, & Belma) (657.1) -October 2, 2000-Red Radicals (Rick, Kyle, Corey, & Debbie) vs. Blue Thunder (Scott, Kendra, Krista, & Karen) (371.11) -October 3, 2000-Red Phoenix (Ryan, Austin, Jordan, & Pam) vs. Blueberry Rolls (Cecil, Courtney, Melanie, & Jaquetta) (360.8) -October 4, 2000-Venus and the Flytraps (Bill, Kylie, Cameo, & Susan) vs. Maranda's Collage (Randy, Jacob, Maranda, & Linda) (MD.4) -October 5, 2000-Red Barons (Dan, Chrissy, Daniel, & Teresa) vs. Blue Bombers (Bob, Jennifer, Casey, & Sandy) (BR17.5) -October 6, 2000-Lucky Levinsons (Barry, Josh, Chelsea, & Dana) vs. Musical Muellers (Lee, Gwen, Chad, & Cindy) Opening stunt takes a LONG time. Last civilian-themed episode (215.4) -November 10, 2000-Unannounced finale. Celebrity-themed episode; “Taina” (Khaliah Adams, LaTangela, Christina Vidal, & Chris Knowings) vs. “Noah Knows Best” (Rachel Roth, Stacy Meadows, Phillip Van Dyke, & Willie Green). Both teams play the Slopstacle Course for charity! (211.2) Double Dare (2018 revival) Bold indicates winning team. More info below each episode number leads to an article with more information on the episode Season 1 Special Season 2 References Category:Episode Guide Category:Browse Category:Lists